coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8498 (24th October 2014)
Plot Kylie sends Max into the playground and tells Callum to get lost as Maria strolls up to the school. Michelle tries to get through to Steve but fails. Max blurts out to David that he met a man in a posh car. David asks Kylie about her nail appointment and she lies to him. Yasmeen makes a speech at the centre opening, giving Sharif credit but ignoring Emily's contribution. Gary asks Alya to give him a chance and promises her their relationship will be a purely platonic one. Kylie tracks Callum to the Dog & Gun and orders him to stay away from Max and her family. Pushed by Sinead, Chesney calls at No.9 with Joseph. Cilla plays the doting Granny but Chesney’s unmoved, convinced she’s got an ulterior motive. Gemma Winter is as high as a kite at the pub. Callum tells Kylie not to panic about him and Max. Gemma suddenly collapses with convulsions. Kylie wants an ambulance called but Callum insists they use his car, not wanting any authorities near the pub. Michelle worries that she is the cause of Steve's disposition. Cilla tries to convince everyone she is genuine in her desire to be part of their families again but fails. Carla is upset at the length of Peter's sentence. Kylie bodily carries Gemma into casualty. Chesney and Sinead go home but Sinead returns for Joseph's toy and sees Cilla in pain. She tells her she has contracted osteoporosis but to keep it to herself. Gemma is kept in overnight. Kylie is scared and upset at her serious condition. David tells Maria that he thinks Kylie is up to something. Michelle takes Steve some food as he completes a shift at Street Cars. David demands the truth from Kylie about where she has been. He sees through her lies and she breaks down. The distance between Steve and Michelle is as great as ever as he fails to take any interest in the food. David tells Kylie he knows she been out drinking. She tells him she doesn't want to lose him and she's going to change. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Cilla Battersby-Brown - Wendi Peters *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Lily Platt - Betsie & Emmie Taylor (Uncredited) *Joseph Brown - Lucca-Owen Warwick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Nurse Caddick - Una Love *Nurse Vine - Sara Sadeghi *Doctor Newall - Sue Kelly Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Jamila House *Street Cars *Bessie Street *Weatherfield General - A&E *The Dog & Gun Notes *Last appearance of Gemma Winter until 26th January 2015. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kylie warns Callum to stay away from Max; Michelle tries to get Steve to open up to her; and Chesney remains unconvinced by Cilla's doting granny act. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,750,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2014 episodes